i_like_may_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
I like may life
Mi nombre es Jonathan Marín Cazales Tengo 16 años y soy un graduado de preparación Abraham Sánchez López Pertenezco a 3 equipos de fútbol, uno es de preparatoria y los otros son los municipios. Me gusta mucho el ejercicio, pero a él más le gusta andar en bicicleta, comer y dormir, ya veces lee en el bachillerato y conozco a nuevos amigos y otras personas. No tengo vicio, en el futuro me gustaría ser ciclista profesional y tener una Buena familia con 3 hijos o hijas Mi nombre es Jonathan Marín Cazales tengo 16 años curso en el bachillerato Abraham Sánchez López pertenezco a 3 equipos de fútbol ,uno es del bachillerato y los demás son de municipal,me gusta mucho el ejercicio y también me gusta muchó el ciclismo me gusta correr, comer y dormir y algunas veces me gusta leer en el bachillerato e conocido amigos y a los demás ya los conocía no tengo ningún vicio, en el futuro me gustaría ser ciclista profesional y tener una bonitha familia con 3 hijos cuales les llamaré (Brayan, Beto, Kevin) Hola mi nombre es Joan Jesús llanos cázales tengo 15 años y estudio en el bachiller voy en primer grado me gusta ir a la escuela soy muy estudioso y travieso ayudo a mi mama en todo ,lo que se le ofrezca ya que mi papa no está aquí yo soy el encargado de todo el trabajo que dejo él es un buen padre y hace todo lo posible para que yo y mis hermanos vivamos bien tengo tres hermanos uno de ellos es una niña me gusta el basquetbol aunque lo practico muy poco me gusta ayudar a mis papas en lo que puedo lo que yo quiero es hirme a estudiar a otro lado si es qué logro alcanzar una buena calificación en la escuela entrar en esa escuela donde enseñan pura ingeniería agropecuaria y eso es lo que me llama la atención para así también poder atender a la huerta de mis papas y en el futuro poderme encargar de ellos casarme tener una casa chida e ir a viajar a otros países que me agradan mucho, casarme tener algunos hijos y así tener mi vida plena. Hello my name is Joan Jesús llanos cázales I am 15 years old and I study in high school I go in first grade I like to go to school I am very studious and naughty I help my mother in everything, what is offered to her since my dad is not here I am in charge of all the work that he left, he is a good father and he does everything possible so that I and my brothers live well I have three brothers one of them is a girl I like basketball although I practice it very little I like to help my parents in what I can what I want is to hurt me to study elsewhere if it is what achievement to achieve a good grade in school to enter that school where they teach pure agricultural engineering and that is what catches my attention so that I can also attend the garden of my parents and in the future I can take care of them marry me have a nice house and go to travel to other countries that I like very much, get married to have some children and thus have my full life.